True
by HorrorKarua
Summary: Sarada ha sido citada por Boruto quien le confesará, no solo sus sentimientos, sino la cantidad de demonios que lo atormentan, la enorme cantidad de personas que estaban a su espalda gritándole que nada de lo que hacia estaba bien #NoHater #DedicadoALosHatersDeBoruto


True

—Me gustas.

—¿Perdona?

—He dicho que me gustas.

La pelinegra dio un paso hacia atrás cuando noto la mirada fija de Boruto sobre ella. Sus relucientes y muy azules ojos chocaban su mirada contra la de ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Los vientos de la temporada ondeaban sus cortos cabellos rubios junto a la curiosa capa que traía puesta y la cual le recordaba mucho a su padre.

Boruto se había ido de misión hacia más de cuatro años con su padre; contándole a todo el mundo que era un viaje para entrenar kenjutsu al lado de uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Personalmente, Sarada se había sentido celosa porque el rubio iba a pasar muchísimo tiempo junto al pelinegro por el que lloraba por atención.

Y además eso quería decir que no lo vería en muchísimos años.

Pero ella comprendió y entendió.

Así que los despidió con una sonrisa triste mientras veía como su compañero gennin se iba caminando al lado de su oscuro padre.

Boruto volvió al cumplir los diecisiete años, se había vuelto un hombre al cual admirar de verdad, totalmente distinto del niño al que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Cuando lo vio entrar a la aldea con su padre, no estuvo segura de a quien abrazar al principio, los había extrañado muchísimo a los dos. Por suerte no tuvo que decidir porque su padre se acercó, con iniciativa, para envolverla en un afectuoso abrazo que la terminó por romper.

Boruto solo sonrió al verlos.

Sarada entonces se fijo bien en lo que se había convertido Boruto. No traía la banda puesta sobre la cabeza y tenía un corte sobre el ojo derecho manteniéndolo cerrado por ese motivo. Sin embargo su mirada había cambiado totalmente, su normalmente hiperactivo carácter había disminuido considerablemente, así que cuando alguien se le acercaba para saludarlo, Boruto sacaba una preciosa sonrisa, que hasta a los hombres hacia sonrojar, y amablemente les contaba sus aventuras en los años que pasó fuera de la aldea.

No presumía nada de lo que estuviera orgulloso y sonreía dulcemente a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Era otra persona y Sarada estaba segura de que no fue la única en darse cuenta.

La pelinegra incluso estuvo ahí cuando Naruto corrió al encuentro de su hijo y contrariamente a como el pequeño Boruto hubiera hecho, el rubio recién llegado corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo estrecho con muchísimo cariño sacándole un jadeo sorprendido a todos los presentes.

Sarada ni siquiera supo que pensar cuando al separarse, Boruto puso esa _hermosa _sonrisa_, _la cual, la Uchiha todavía no estaba acostumbrada ver, e incluso el propio padre del rubio se sonrojo furiosamente al verlo. Entre tartamudeos, mas tarde, les dijo a Sarada y a Sasuke que su hijo había heredado esa tranquilizante sonrisa de su madre, Hinata.

Cuando Sasuke vio a Himawari después de tantos años reconoció la hiperactividad rebosante de ella como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Esa personalidad era definitivamente de Naruto en sus mejores épocas. Naruto solo pudo comparar a Boruto con Hinata mientras Sasuke concordaba que la pequeña Hima era la copia de la personalidad de Naruto.

_Sarada no pudo evitarlo_. Después de que pasaron varios meses en que Boruto se mantuvo en la aldea, pasaron muchísimos tiempos juntos, algunas veces con sus padres, otras con su maestro Konohamaru o con Mitsuki. Pero a la larga, después de tanto verse, Boruto empezó a invitarla a seguir de largo ellos solos y salir a caminar, comprar, al cine, comer, entre otras cosas que Sarada aceptaba algo dudosa.

Aunque tuvo que aceptar, que muy dentro suyo, estaba feliz de que este nuevo Boruto se fijará tanto en ella como para solicitar su compañía.

_Sarada no pudo evitarlo_ y se enamoró… otra vez.

Él era tan malditamente amable que muchas veces se jalaba los cabellos preguntándose si aquel pequeño estúpido que ella recordaba no había sido asesinado y reemplazado, en su lugar, por otro sujeto de igual apariencia pero discordante personalidad, _es que era demasiado sospechoso viniendo de la parte de aquel rubio_. Lamentablemente el Hokage ya había confirmado que este Boruto tenía la personalidad de su madre e inclusive la Quinta Hokage mencionó que tenía demasiado parentesco con Minato. El Cuarto y abuelo de Boruto.

Sarada estaba conmocionada porque la nueva personalidad del rubio era prácticamente su complemento. Ella era tan fuerte de carácter y seria, y Boruto tan tranquilo y paciente. Era como su pieza de rompecabezas faltante. _Demasiado perfecto incluso para ser de verdad_. La Uchiha recordaba que cuando niños, el pequeñajo la hacía renegar por su hiperactivo carácter y su arrogante sonrisa.

Pero Sarada igualmente lo había visto y le gustaba observarlo. Ella no estaba segura del porque tenía esa manía de espiarlo cuando eran pequeños, incluso cuando estuvieron en el mismo equipo y lo veía muy seguido, seguía teniendo esa manía. Durante el tiempo en que tuvieron las últimas misiones como grupo, Kawaki hubiera llegado y Boruto hubiera decidido irse, ella se dio cuenta inminentemente que todo el tiempo había estado enamorada del Uzumaki.

Y este iba a irse; de hecho, se fue.

Sin embargo, ahora que este nuevo Boruto se presentaba ante ella, era como si sus sentimientos antes olvidados al pasar de los años, hubieran resurgido en respuesta gritándole que ella no lo había olvidado y que lo necesitaba más y mas cerca.

Desde que él había regresado habían pasado medio año y de pronto el rubio la había citado cerca de un puente sobre el rio y después de mirar las estrellas le había dicho que le gustaba.

—¿Yo te gusto… a ti?

—Eso dije —soltó muy tranquilamente Boruto viendo como el rostro de Sarada se ponía rojo de repente y con efecto retardado.

—¿Desde cuándo? —susurró la pelinegra sin terminarse de creer que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

—Desde que me declare a Sumire y esta me rechazo.

La tranquilidad en que le dijo eso hizo que Sarada se tensara y se pusiera pálida pero una risita la saco de su estupor. Al mirar hacia arriba lo reconoció.

Ese brillo de travesura en los ojos… la sonrisa burlona y socarrona, la nariz respingada de piconeria junto a esos orbes azules que gritaban presumidamente que él era _perfecto. _En general, pudo reconocer a Boruto burlándose de ella como no lo había visto hacer hace medio año. Algo hizo _click _en su cabeza.

—No puede ser…

—¿Pasa algo, Sa-ra-da?

—Nunca cambiaste —soltó ella de pronto haciendo que la sonrisa de Boruto se ensanchara—, solo te ocultaste y le mostraste a los demás lo que querían ver.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces…

El rubio sonrió en su dirección y abriendo su ojo con la cicatriz la sumió en un genjutsu. Sarada se dejo hacer al ver que Boruto quería transmitirle algo que no podía contar con palabras. Ahí estaban, las palabras de odio hacia él.

La enorme cantidad de masa de personas que tenían un reciente odio contra Boruto por su terrible personalidad, por su juguetona manera de actuar, por su arrogancia y sus chistes sin gracia que solo hacía doler a las personas. Sus cortantes palabras contrarrestando con la personalidad de unión a la que Sarada estaba acostumbrada a ver en el niño.

Ella se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de personas sin rostro que odiaba al hijo del Hokage por el simple hecho de que era un mocoso que todo lo tenía, gritándole que no merecía estar donde estaba, que todo lo tenía regalado haciéndolo un mocoso engreído que nada sabía de la vida.

Le gritaban que dejara de buscar a su padre por una tontería, que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que su forma de actuar estaba mal, y mientras Boruto seguía comportándose de la misma manera, mas personas se reunían y comparándolo con su padre, lo hundían en la tierra.

Fue entonces que Boruto, harto de todo esto, decidió cambiar su personalidad, además convivió con Sasuke durante varios años, algo se le tenía que haber pegado, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero tú…? —finalmente Sarada fue soltada del genjutsu mientras veía como Boruto bajaba la mirada con pesar.

—Se que te gusto.

Ella tragó nerviosa.

—Detesto que te hallas enamorado de mí. De esta versión de mí, porque no soy yo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al verlo su decepcionada mirada sobre ella, sabiendo que era verdad. Boruto había sido complaciente con todo el mundo para darles el gusto y ella, en vez de ver tras todas esas capas de horror, había caído rendida como todos.

—No soportaba que siguieras gustando de mí sin que supieras la verdad. ¡Si, sigo detestando a mi padre por todo lo que nos hizo a mi madre, Hima y a mí! ¡Sí, soy arrogante y me encantaría presumirles a todo el mundo que vencí a los Otsutsuki e hice muchas misiones de rango S y salí ileso! ¡Que yo-!

—Vencerás a Kawaki y vivirás para contarlo —sonrió Sarada dejando a Boruto helado—. Siempre te observe de pequeña, eras un niño obstinado, imperfecto, distraído y arrogante pero… no fui la única en darse cuenta que había algo mas en ti.

—¿Algo más?

—Aun no sé que es, pero sigue ahí —ella señalo el pecho de Boruto mientras este bajaba la mirada—, eras… como nuestro pegamento.

Boruto se rio al escuchar la comparación que Sarada acababa de hacer, preguntándole si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando.

—De verdad. Eras como el pegamento que hacía que la clase estuviera unida e igualmente con nuestro grupo gennin. Y aun lo tienes.

Boruto la miro intensamente y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—No fue tu personalidad nueva en si la que me hizo enamorarme de ti sino… saber de que aun conservas ese "algo" en ti.

—Sarada…

La pelinegra se limito a acercarse lentamente para envolver al rubio, que era más alto que ella, en un abrazo que transmitía muchísimo de sus sentimientos, entre ellos la comprensión por su tristeza y decepción, también le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante como estaba.

—No sé si querrás seguir con lo que empezaste hasta el final pero conmigo… sé como quieras. Yo veré tu historia, Uzumaki Boruto. No dudes al pensar en que estaré ahí cuando la tinta se acabe, tú eres una persona totalmente distinta de tu padre, esta demás que intenten compararte.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Mas que segura y aunque suene muy cursi, quiero estar contigo cuando todo acabe y triunfes. Sé que tú salvaras Konoha… y tendré que tragarme todas las veces en que presumirás ello. Pero no me importará… porque igual te golpearé.

—Ah… ibas tan bien…

—Yo no voy a cambiarte, así que no pidas cambiarme a mí.

—Yo no quiero cambiarte —rió Boruto viendo la sonrisa socarrona de la Uchiha—, ¡me gusta el hecho de que seas así! Ya sabes, agresiva, acosadora y f-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Sarada le estrello su mano derecha sobre la boca dándole una mirada de terror que hizo al Uzumaki estremecerse del miedo.

—Cállate o te mataré.

Al final, ambos sonrieron como cuando eran niños antes de darle una última mirada a la destruida Konoha y regresar a sus posiciones en los campamentos cerca de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Me pregunto si alguien lo abra notado, pero este fic va dedicado a los haters de Boruto. Personalmente adoro a Boruto, su personalidad combinada entre un tsundere y Naruto le da un noseque que me encanta sin embargo, hay que dejar en claro, que hay una cantidad masiva de haterse que detestan Boruto, porque… _no tiene sangre, los poderes rebasan Naruto, todo lo tienen regalado _y los comparan solo porque están en el mismo universo.

Yo digo, si quieren ver algo como Naruto, que se vuelvan a ver la serie, Boruto no está en la obligación de ser igual.

Las caras negras que aparecen en el genjutsu que puso Boruto a Sarada son todos esos haters gritándole a Boruto lo que yo misma he leído en foros y comentarios de episodios y videos de yt. Entonces me propuse a mostrar un _Boruto perfecto. Carente de gracia. _Lo que todo el mundo pedía pero que no puedo aceptar.

Entonces Sarada representa las personas que aprecian la serie de Boruto como lo que es. Con sus altos y bajos que decidirán estar ahí y ver la verdadera evolución de Boruto.

En fin, de todas formas muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí uwu


End file.
